Finale Requiem
by Second Militia
Summary: Do you become the monster that made you, or find a way to break away? He is the master, a god, a devil, a savior, a villain, everything and nothing. He exists, but shouldn't. Indestructible, undying, all mighty, never ceasing to exist.
1. And You Take

The night skies loomed over the two figures as they quickly darted down a dirt ridden path; heavy breathing along with glistening fair skin. Crimson tendrils swayed from side to side as the eldest sibling quickened in pace, attempting to scout ahead. Slender fingers running through thick locks as she turned on the heels of her ankle length boots, arching an eyebrow highly on her bemused visage. Her emerald green orbs were fixated behind her brother, reassuring that the creatures from the village had not followed them. She shuffled over to him, panting still, attempting to regain her breath, hands placed on top of his shoulders as she gave them a firm squeeze; trembling immensely. He lifted his gaze to see his sister's troubled expression, head hung, fighting back tears. Pulling the female into his embrace and lightly rubbing her back, uncertain of what to say at this point.

"We barely escaped..." She mumbled, burying her face in his shirt.

"...Ria."

"Why there, Eric? Why us?"

"Adrian...I just don't know."

"What were those things? T-they were eating people." A sound traveled, reaching both of their ears, fear settling in the pits of their stomachs. She took several steps back, gesturing for Eric to follow along. Unexpectedly, she spun around, jogging off towards her desired direction. "I don't want to die, Eric, I don't!" Her mouth was covered by her brother's hand after being yanked behind a tree. Their eyes shut, eyelids clenching tightly as they heard the ruffling of leaves and heavy footsteps, which grew closer and closer. Shuddering in unison, frightened that they'll be spotted. Eric's hold on his older sister slackened, exhaling his pint up breath as he made eye contact with her; teal meeting with emerald.

"Stay here..." Voice trailing off. Adrian was ready to protest, but was interrupted by her brother planting his index finger against her lips. "Please... Whatever I do, I do for you." There were groans emitting mere feet from their current position. These creatures lusted for blood. They could smell it, oh so close. Eric sprinted from behind the tree, purposely causing a lot of noise, which distracted the bloodthirsty ghouls. Adrian whimpered as she watched several disfigured ghouls chasing after her brother. Her steps were light, causing light crunching as she stepped on fallen leaves. The moon shown brightly, giving her a perfect view on the atrocity that was about to take place. She watched as Eric leaped and darted down the same dirt ridden path as before, his speed increasing to the point of appearing as a small image in the distance. Then, there was a loud shot that rang loudly in her ears, followed by his screams. Ghouls gathering around the wounded male as he grabbed his leg in agony. Adrian ran from cover, moonlight guiding her. She squalled, taking out a concealed knife, slitting the palm of her hand horizontally.

"No, you bastards, take me!" She bellowed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's just a kid, you sick fucks, take me!" Ruby droplets fell on the earth's surface, attention shifted on her. A couple of the ghouls proceeded to feast upon the younger sibling, blood curdling screams from his painful demise. "NO!" One of the ghouls dashed towards the medium framed female, ducking to avoid being grabbed by the hellish creature. Her fingertips pressed against the damp ground, giving herself a light push as she jumped up, and then sprinted in the opposite direction. Laughter echoed, following her despite how fast she ran. Adrian glanced over her shoulder, seeing their sharp teeth ready to tear her apart, blood soaked faces begging for more. Violent tug as one of them grabbed hold of her crimson locks, head jerking back before falling down and slamming against the ground. She pleaded and screamed for someone, anyone to come to her rescue. Using her feet to kick the ghoul back, but was instantly forced back down. She clenched her fist tightly, gearing her small hand towards the ghoul's visage, unleashing a decent blow which staggered the creature, followed by a swift kick to its' midsection. Adrian shuffled across the ground, finally finding her balance, back pressing firmly against the rough bark of a tree. Ghouls slowly approaching her, and then they stopped. She began moving a few inches to her right, stopping once realizing they were clearing a path.

A couple of shadowy figures appeared, becoming clearer and clearer as they approached the young girl; eyes widening when she recognized the duo. The man and woman who appeared just a few days ago, pleading for assistance. Adrian recalled how the council were hesitant to take them in, but did so simply because of their panicked expressions. Eric was always suspicious of newcomers, since they rarely had outsiders, nor did anyone take the time to venture this far out, besides what would be their purpose. All those thoughts flooded her mind, an aching feeling formed in her chest. All this time, they were patiently waiting for the village folk to let their guard down, preying upon them all. Picking them off one by one. Face flushed from the realization that their kindness became their downfall. The woman's fingers pressed harshly against Adrian's jawline, turning her head to the side, inspecting her.

"I guess this is the last one... She smells delicious." A toothy grin forming on her visage.

"I can think of several uses before draining her completely," the man joked, grabbing hold of Adrian, arm crossing over her abdomen, her back pressed against his body. The woman scoffed, causing her male counterpart to chuckle. "A man has needs." She walked over to Adrian, surveying her shivering form.

"I don't see what's so appealing from this weak little thing, then again she might be used to the _harsh _treatment."

"Stating this from experience are we, or are you just all talk?" Adrian's voice was quivering as she squirmed uncomfortably.

"What did it say?"

"My name is Adrian, you low class skank, I'm not an _it_." Danica abruptly struck Adrian, bruising her cheek. Adrian glared at Danica with defiance, and then another blow followed from the irate woman, creases forming in her forehead as she bared her fangs at the young girl. This time, she made sure to leave her claw marks across Adrian's visage.

"Ian, depose of this _thing_, it sickens me to look at it." He laughed aloud, shaking his head in protest. His tongue extended out, lapping against the girl's cheek.

"Mm..." It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, pleased by how Adrian protested and pleaded for him to stop, before kicking him harshly. A malicious grin formed on his visage, grabbing hold of her hair as he yanked her head to the side, tongue trailing along her slender neck, licking the blood trails that were created from the cuts on her cheek.

"I want her, dead, Ian!" Danica shouted.

"That's a waste of a meal... I can hardly contain myself. Don't be so angry, my lovely Danica. A fresh meal stands right before us, incapable of fighting off our advances. We'll feast like kings..." He lifted his arm, nail pressed against Adrian's neck, playfully dragging it along her soft flesh. "Besides, a meal as _fresh_ as this one is hard to come by. Just our luck one was spared." Adrian struggled as she felt one of his hands slithering down her backside, turning herself to avoid the inappropriate fondling. Ian maintained his grip on her hair as she pawed at his hand, and then thrusting her thumbs in his eyes. He yelped in response, releasing her locks, and covering his visage. Danica threw the young girl against the ground, pouncing on top of her. She grabbed hold of Adrian's wrist after some seconds of flailing and attempting to throw several punches at her; pinning her arms over her head. The young girl allowed her head to sink down, trying to prevent her neck from being exposed. Ian let out one more wail, and then there was an unexpected silence. A giant hole was visible in his chest as he collapsed to the ground. Danica glanced behind her shoulder, bewildered, fearful. She looked down after feeling a large amount of pressure followed by an undeniable pain. Gloved hand effortlessly thrusting through her thoracic cavity. Adrian's white top was drenched in blood as she crawled from underneath Danica, crawling away from the grotesque scene. Eyelids clenched as she shook her head. There stood a ominous figure, long raven hair cascading down his back as he let out a disturbing cackle. His laugh gradually died down, eyes piercing through the night, settling on Adrian's blood stained figure. He inhaled deeply, basking in the sweet scent that lingered.

"Beautiful night, isn't it? It almost makes me want to get a bite to drink... Such a pleasant scent." His voice caused her to shiver, but oddly she felt at ease. His red irises locked onto emerald ones. Adrian furrowed her brows, there were voices in the distance, but they faded away until there was nothing. Everything felt surreal as she witnessed herself advancing to this man, uncertain of why. Muscles relaxing as she stood four inches away from him. "Tell me, are you a virgin?" Her lips moved, but she was unable to hear her own response. All she saw was his lips turning upwards, hand extended out to her. She lifted her arm, placing her hand in his, being tugged against him, head tilted back. Her eyes locking onto the moon as she exhaled. Fangs puncturing her soft flesh, eyes widening as she let out a light groan, giving him a light push, that proved fruitless. She could feel apart of herself draining, diminishing to nothing. Eyelids gradually lowering, body falling limp, his hand pressed against her lower back as he drank, content. Everything went dark. Another woman's high pitch voice chimed, saying the word _master_. It echoed loudly in her ears, but could not disrupt the trance. "It's a beautiful night, indeed," he whispered in her ear, lengthy tongue lapping over the punctured wounds.


	2. Sanctuary

A hand pressed against the female's forehead, stirring from her slumber. Eyes fluttering open, staring awkwardly at a young woman with messy blonde hair, who stood beside her place of resting. Adrian's eyes surveyed the woman before her, arching a brow once seeing what appeared to be a relatively tight yellow uniform and a short skirt. She returned her gaze to hers, gradually sitting up.

"Take it easy," she said, assisting Adrian by placing a pillow against her lower back, and then gently pulling her back against it.

"...W-where...", she paused, clearing her throat, "where am I?"

"You're in Hellsing Mansion, it's located on the outskirts of London." Adrian's hand pressed firmly on her own chest as she inhaled deeply. So, it wasn't a dream. Briefly, the aching feeling, which formed during the ordeal, returned. Her attention shifting down to her completely altered attire. Consisting of the same color and uniform top, but with shorts. Adrian released her pint up breath, shaking her head as if it would erase the events that occurred or the fact that she was here.

"What happened to me, miss – uh..."

"Seras, and we found you alone..." She responded, voice trailing off as she tapped the toe of her brown boots against the floor. "What do you remember?" Both of her arms were behind her back, fingers interlocked as she patiently waited for an answer.

"I remember hellish creatures," Adrian's long lashes descended, eyes closing. Slender fingers slithering through thick crimson tendrils, gripping tightly as she recalled it all. "They massacred everyone and the smell of blood lingered in the air, amongst other things." Her stomach churned at the thought. She felt Seras placing a reassuring hand against her shoulder, allowing her to continue with her explanation. "Our... My family's house was on fire, and I was unable to reach my parents' room. I could hear their squalls, echoing throughout the halls."

"You don't have to..."

"No, it's fine. Might as well come to terms with it now, rather than later." She opened her eyes, emerald green orbs locking onto cornflower blue. "Then, my brother and I ran, we knew at that point there was nothing we could do. Everything else are fragments; his screams, a shot ringing loudly in my ears. Hearing my voice pleading for his life and knowing apart of myself died along with him. I was such a coward, if only..."

"It wasn't your fault... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up -"

"I remember your voice, traveling to me. Screaming out '_master_'. A pain shooting from my neck..." Her hand lifted, fingers gliding across the puncture wounds, eyes widening. "It felt like the end, everything was black. A cold touch..." Adrian paused, her gaze settling on the door, which swung open. A man, appearing to be in his 60's, with raven hair and a monocle entered the room. He bowed his head respectfully, apologizing for his sudden intrusion.

"I do not mean to disturb you and my condolences, young miss." Adrian nodded in response, vacant eyes falling to the floor. "Also, I would like to apologize for future questioning, it's just that we need to have a better understanding on what happened."

"Walter, I think we should wait," Seras stated. There was sorrow in her voice, sympathizing with the girl before her. Adrian smiled warmly at her blonde counterpart, slowly shaking her head in protest.

"Thanks for the concern, but for once I need to discard my cowardice and speak out."

"There's a difference between cowardice and allowing yourself to heal... It's just, I believe you should give yourself time, but it is your choice." Seras stared in the depths of Adrian's eyes. They were so... empty. Not too long ago she was attempting to escape with her brother, and then their entire plan went awry. Losing both parents and then her brother in the same night, and lord only knows what else might have happened.

"Young miss, we can give you time, if you wish." Walter added. A sigh escaped the crimson haired female, nodding in defeat. What vengeance was there to have when the culprits were brutally murdered? Those who ushered her life in a downward spiral were already dead, at least permanently. "Would you want me to bring something to eat?" Her knees were drawn, pressing against her breasts. _A bite to drink_, she thought. She had puncture wounds on her neck, after all.

"N—no... I can't eat like this." Walter nodded in response, mouth parted as if to add something, and then deciding against it. He turned, noticing a woman, with blonde hair reaching her chest, standing there, right hand placed on her hip as she gave him a stern look.

"Sir Integra?" The woman entered the room, immediately crossing over to the new addition, piercing blue eyes locking on Adrian's.

"I hope you're well aware of what took place." There was power behind her voice, speaking clearly and getting straight to the point. "There's no point in sugar coating it. One of my men reacted without my consent and their actions landed you here." A brief pause, gloved hand cupping Adrian's chin, tilting her head to the side. "The bruise and scratch marks have healed greatly."

"What...?" She almost forgot, Danica slashed at her because of the remarks.

"Still, I find it odd that the puncture marks still reside on your neck," Integra added, arm dropping down to her side. "Well, now that I've inspected a bit more, there are faint marks on your face, excluding your freckles... You need to consume something to gain your strengths, you're going to need it, especially since you do not have any formal training."

"...Training? For what, may I ask?"

"I'm sensing attitude from your tone; I'll overlook it this time. You're now apart of the Hellsing organization. We are tasked with defending against any and all supernatural threats."

"Like those creatures that destroyed everything that mattered to me? So much for protection."

"Listen!" Adrian clenched her teeth, furrowing her brows. "I truly am sorry for your loss, but snapping at me will not bring anyone back. It won't reverse the events that did occur, but helping us figure out who's causing this will. Any information you have can push us in the right direction." Integra's visage softened as she observed Adrian's expression shifting; innocence mixed with regret and sorrow.

"Wasn't that man and woman the cause of it all? And if not, everyone...my brother died in vain. The source is still at large, which makes me think his sacrifice was all for naught... Fine, Eric noticed something strange about the couple once they set foot in our village. There was something off about them."

"Eric is your brother, I presume?"

"Was...He...was my brother. He just had this feeling, like the balance that was there was knocked out of whack."

"What does that mean?"

"He was sensitive to things, more than any normal person. Our parents always knew that there was something special about him, and they needed to protect him because of it."

"Did you have the same feelings? Were they instinctual?"

"I'm not sure, and not really..."

"A definite answer, please."

"Sir," Seras chimed in.

"Answer the question." Integra pressed on.

"Yes! Why are you interrogating me? First I'm eased into thinking that waiting to answer your inquiries would be best, but then you barge in and do whatever you want regardless!"

"So, you both sensed that something wasn't right about them. Why didn't you bring it to the other villagers' attention?"

"The council were skeptical of their arrival, but they also felt that it was paranoia rather than evidence to fear two individuals. They came unexpectedly, I had this gut wrenching _feeling_, but I was able to ignore it after a time, he wasn't. He kept digging and urging us to find out more. He didn't need that sort of attention shifted on him, I made him stop."

"Anything else?"

"We stopped hearing word from a neighboring village."

"We found that village, at least what was left of it, but, go on."

"Nothing else, they attacked. We didn't stand a chance."

"Well then, that did explain a few things, but another thing bothers me."

"...What?"

"Nothing that concerns you as of yet. I apologize for intruding and coming off as brash. When you are ready, Seras will give you a brief tour. You need to know this place as much as possible, in case. Afterwards, you will report to my office."

"...Yes." Integra turned, beginning to exit the room; pausing as she glanced over her shoulder, gesturing for Seras to follow along, hastily walking down the corridors. Seras desperately tried to keep up, scratching her head in bemusement.

"Sir, was that necessary?" She inquired.

"Yes, sadly. The girl is numb, constantly feuding with her emotions; indexing them in the dark parts of her mind. She'll thank me later..."

"Sir Integra, have you spoken to Alucard about what happened?" Walter inquired, assuming that her actions were greatly motivated by another.

"Yes, I have, Walter."

"Any information that you were able to obtain."

"Another time, Walter."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this...?" Adrian spouted out, gawking at a packet of blood placed in front of her.<p>

"Your meal," Integra said.

"No, it's not," she responded, pushing it to the side. Irritably folding her arms over her chest, turning her head in disgust.

"How are you going to regain your strength? You can barely make it down the halls without stumbling. It's been a month."

"I've been progressing in training without it."

"True..." Integra grabbed hold of the packet of blood, creating a small tear at the upper left corner. The crimson haired female sniffed the air, eyelids lowering, tempted, but too stubborn to release the control she had over herself. "I know you're hungry, so it's either you're being a brat, or this blood is not to your liking." Adrian's arms lowered, gripping tightly on the sides her chair, muscles tensing up; resisting the urge.

"Can I train with Seras today, Sir Integra?"

"Possibly, in exchange for drinking this blood."

"Your ultimatums will not work on me, woman." A laugh erupted from the blonde female's mouth, shaking her head. Fingertips massaging her forehead to relieve pressure.

"The short amount of time you've been here has been a pain in my ass..."

"Likewise..." Adrian mumbled. Integra's expression instantly became serious, reaching over so that she could pick up a knife, pressing it firmly against her hand, slicing flesh as she glided the knife across in one fluid motion. Ruby pearls dripped from her hand, causing Adrian to flinch. Emerald irises latching onto Integra's hand as it moved steadily closer to her face. Attempting to calm herself by breathing in deeply, but that only worsen the feeling. Integra's hand lightly brushed against Adrian's full lips, blood smearing, and then unexpectedly retracting her hand, grabbing hold of a handkerchief, and wrapping it around.

"I guess you really don't -" She paused, watching as Adrian's eager tongue exited her mouth, trailing over her lips. Exhaling greatly as she bit down on her bottom lip, hand extended. "So you do want?"

"Don't taunt me, just give it."

"Ask nicely."

"Real mature, Integra."

"Sir Integra to you." Silence. Adrian scratched the side of her head, preventing pride from getting the best of her.

"Sir... May I have the packet, please?" Relief washing over her as she felt the cool packet in her hand. "Thank you."

"And about your request to spar with Seras..."

"Yes...?"

"I need you to continue advancing your skills, so after you're done, go to the usual place of practice. If Seras wishes to join you after her mission with Alucard, then she will."

"Thank you again, Sir." Adrian stood from her seat, bowing her head down. A portion of her wanted to retract her smart comments, all of them. She was on edge because of her constant hunger and displeasure of some of the blood being supplied, but it changed, sort of. Once her tongue made contact with Integra's virginal blood, she was capable of understanding why it was so desirable. The texture and how sweet it truly was. Blood of a resilient and respectable woman. Her lips parted, wanting to say something, but instead of words exiting her mouth, she began consuming the blood from the packet. Hungrily drinking in large quantities. After some moments, the packet contained only a few drops, placing the packet back on the table. Chuckling emitted several feet from them, near the entrance of the dining hall. A man with a long red trench coat and an all black suit phasing through the wall.

"Target silenced..." Tone even as he spoke. Integra nodded in response, eyes shifting over to Alucard, and then back at Adrian's stolid form.

"Perfect... We got word of another occurrence. I feel that this is the perfect opportunity for you to show what you're capable of." Adrian's mouth was gaped. Everyday that passed she felt more like a well kept secret, rather than apart of the organization, but now... She felt skeptical about it, why her, why not Seras?

"You want me to go, why?"

"We need someone who is not known by our enemies. We've kept a closed lid about your existence. So far, everyone out there believes all of the inhabitants of your village perished on that night, I prefer to keep it that way."

"So, am I infiltrating?"

"Something around the lines of that." Integra sighed, arm wrapping across her midsection. "I've informed both Alucard and Seras a couple of weeks ago."

"Weeks, why wasn't -"

"At first, I didn't believe you were ready, but Alucard assured me that you are. He will explain further, but for now, know that in two days, I would like for you to be fully prepared, both mentally and physically." Adrian was hesitant, but nodded in response. She watched Integra advancing over to her, and then completely passing her, heading out of the dining hall.

"...Ria, is it?" Alucard began.

"...Eric is...was the only person who called me that."

"You treated him differently from every person you've encountered."

"Because he was my brother."

"Fraternal twins?"

"What?"

"You were fraternal twins, were you not?" Adrian remained silent, hands planted against the table as she leaned forward, crimson tendrils spilling over her shoulder, emerald orbs trailing along the intricate patterns presented on the tablecloth. "You seem more reluctant to respond to my inquiries, Ria."

"You're invading my privacy, thus I will not respond to you."

"It was a simple question."

"Derived from what? How long have you been watching me?"

"Then you saw me."

"More than once," she responded, fist clenching. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere, I just couldn't pinpoint it. Why wait until now?"

"You wouldn't be the person you are today if I interfered." Alucard slowly advanced over to Adrian until he was standing mere inches behind her, flicking tendril strands over her shoulder, puncture marks completely healed, which was expected. "I know what you're capable of, and from that I was able to see a great potential that needed to be brought out. The innocent guise never suited you and now you have fresh start to be your true self, at least the side I witnessed." Adrian furrowed her brows, creases forming on her forehead as she spun around, leaning back a bit, so that she was not as close to Alucard, and her inability to move back because of the lack of room.

"What did you see...?" Voice soft, eyes squinting.

"No matter how much you wash them, despite how hard you try, blood always remains on your hands," he responded, grabbing hold of her dainty hands and pressing them together. His red irises staring down at the young female, eyes vacant as she stared back up at him. "A murderer is considered a monster, despite the circumstance."


	3. Mirror On the Wall

_A murderer is considered a monster, despite the circumstance, _she thought. His words constantly reiterated in her head with the same even tone. The palms of her hands were turned upwards, inspecting them carefully. Gradually, her arms began rising, until her hands were a couple of inches from her visage; inhaling deeply. There was nothing, which caused her to shake her head, realizing her actions were a bit idiotic. What she had done did not leave physical traces that continued to linger on her skin. Besides, what if he knew, it wasn't like she was going to be incarcerated. Adrian's gaze shifted to the dark tinted windows of the car she was being transported in. A sigh escaped her full lips, head cocked at an angle. Alucard and Seras left several hours before her, and she spent two days in preparation as Alucard requested of her. Two days of repetitive tasks of sparing with the typical human partners and reflecting. The car came to an unexpected halt, shifting her attention to the driver as she massaged her neck.

"We're here, miss," he said. Adrian smiled politely, watching the driver exit from the driver's seat, crossing over to the left side of the car, pulling open the door as he bowed respectfully. She exited the car, wearing lily white strapless dress, which reached just above her knees. A matching white wide brimmed hat adorn her crimson hair as it gathered in a messy ponytail. Slinging a relatively large leather knapsack over her shoulder. The driver closed the door, bowing once more before saying his good-byes, returning to the car, and then driving off. Her head tilted upwards as she stared up at the bright blue skies. Never in a million years did she think she'd be capable of experiencing sunlight again, especially from all of the old tales about vampires being vaporized by it. It was a tad overwhelming, she felt weaker, since she wasn't so accustomed to being awake during the day. Her gaze settled on a large building, a young man possibly in his early twenties exiting. His eyes instantly latched on the female who appeared lost, watching as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, lips pouting.

"Hi, are you lost?" He began, smiling warmly at Adrian. She turned so that she was fully facing him, returning the smile as she nodded in response.

"Yes, I'm sort of new in town, was wondering if anyone could show me around, if it's not too much trouble," she said, voice a few pitches higher than normal. He checked his watch, mentally counting how many hours he had left, and then quickly shook his head yes. "Great!" She exclaimed, giggly softly, emerald irises locking onto hazel. "I'm sorry, but, what exactly is your name?"

"Uh, you can call me Dominic, and you?"

"My name is Reese," she lied without hesitation, making sure to remain calm and maintain her usual composure. Several meters from where they stood, Alucard's slender frame blended in the shadows, toothy grin forming on his visage as he watched intently. _A monster is never restricted by social norms. They'll deceive in order to obtain what they desperately need. Luring everyone within their web and slowly consuming their prey._ He began fading into the darkness, allowing it to engulf him, watching and waiting patiently. _You've been longing for a chance, here it is. Do with it as you will._

Dominic began surveying the young woman who walked beside him. Impressed by the way she carried herself, and the pleasing scent that wafted towards her nostrils the few times she ventured closer to him. Oddly, he felt absolutely relaxed around her, despite not knowing the woman beforehand. He watched as her emerald orbs shimmered with such intensity, the way she partially covered her mouth when she laughed ever so softly. How she chose specific moments to make physical contact with him, and it definitely wasn't uninvited. Chills traveled throughout his body the few times her fingertips glided across his skin, before allowing the palm of her hand to press against his folded arms. She was radiant and distracting; something he needed after all of those hours of working and constantly sneaking around town gathering materials. Maybe, this was a good thing and God or whatever out there was telling him to take a break. After some time, he finally stopped and checked his watch; realizing time flew by quickly and now he was running a little late for the usual _errands._

"I'm sorry," he began, sighing afterward.

"No, it's fine. Don't beat yourself up about it. You're a great guide."

"Well, if you need anything, I'll usually be in the bar from earlier, but glad I could be of service. Hope you enjoy your stay here," he said, reluctant to leave her. There was something captivating about her, but he was incapable of placing his finger on it. Dominic grasped her dainty hand, bringing it up, and gently planting a kiss on it, and then releasing it.

"Thanks again, for showing me around, and walking me to the hotel. And, I do apologize for making you late."

"Late? I'm not late." Adrian arched a brow, corners of her lips turning upwards, but she did not reveal her teeth. "Guess you saw me checking my watch, huh?" She nodded in response, turning on her heels and beginning to walk towards the hotel. The female paused, glancing over her shoulder, and raising her left hand, waving back at him.

"Adieu, Dominic, and take care."

"Likewise." Adrian watched as he took several steps backwards, spinning around so that he was capable of seeing. She inhaled deeply, lips parted; canines visible. The anticipation was killing her. A small portion of her felt that in some way her future actions will be absolutely wrong, but the rest knew how exhilarating it will be. _Lose control, you must. Embrace the darkness that dwells within your very soul. Unleash it on the unsuspecting._

The sun seemed much brighter than yesterday as it spilled into Adrian's room. She walked across the marble floors barefoot, wearing only a loose blouse that was fully buttoned. Leaning against things from time to time, strength diminishing. Without hesitation, she began closing the blinds. The back of her hand pressed against her forehead as she vacantly stared up at the ceiling.

"Why do you want me to do this?" Voice lower in pitch, compared to when she spoke to Dominic.

"Ria, you need to eat," Alucard's voice chimed in as he phased through the wall; kneeling beside her. "You must wear your locket, as well."

"It's only linked with horrible memories of that night, I just can't."

"You need a portion of home with you, girl." Red eyes piercing through her. Adrian leaned back, full lashes descending down, legs turned to the side, right on top of the left, arms placed at her sides. "Stubbornness will be the death of you," he added, standing fully erect as he crossed over to the knapsack she brought with her. Thoroughly searching through it, and then sighing. "A single packet of blood... Did you think this was going to be a field trip?" There was no answer as she continued to sit there, stolid, voice somehow not reaching her. Alucard returned to the girl, shaking her roughly, causing her to snap back to reality. "Drink it!" He ordered, voice seemingly forceful.

"It's disgusting..." She whined, but felt his hand grabbing hold of her visage, fingers pressing against her cheeks.

"...There's no time for games, girl, drink it or I will -" Possible fear as she realized Alucard's displeasure. "You need to meet with Dominic, he should be at the bar, get him to trust you anyway you can. There's no room for failure and I will not tolerate you disobeying an order." She nodded in response, hand removing from her visage as she hungrily tore open the packet of blood, and began gulping down the contents. "You preformed well yesterday, even so I expect more from you. I can feel that he's warming up to you and we need to see if he's tied with the recent vampire outbreaks. The chip my master has mentioned, we need to know who's involved." Adrian pressed the empty packet against herself, eyes appearing bloodshot for a brief moment, before returning to it's normal color.

"Yes, master, I will do this for you."


	4. Their Plight

He was human, after all. How could he have known that it was a perfectly laid trap? The beauty that lied beside him, that giggled ever so softly, who appeared so harmless and desperate for protection, could overwhelm him. Maybe, just maybe she was just too perfect to be true. The light which illuminated the room grew dimmer and dimmer as his eyelids tardily descended down, deeply digging her nails into his back, forcing him against her. Canines puncturing his neck as she drank hungrily. She removed lips from his neck, only briefly to make eye contact with him. Those emerald orbs, which captivated him, were nonexistent; irises resembling her hair color. She smiled broadly at him, finger tips dragging down his chest, direction guided by the blood trails. Adrian's tongue exited her mouth, tracing her full lips, nails sinking into his flesh as she viciously clawed his chest. Lowering her head and allowing herself to tend to his wounds. Following the claw marks until she was staring him in the eyes once more, those piercing eyes; those vacant piercing eyes. Her top was soaked in blood, arms extended, and then drawn in, hands caressing her neck, before making their way down to her breasts. She exhaled her pint up breath, grinning maliciously.

"Master, are you proud of me?" She inquired, shining canines visible. "I let go...like I did before, I let go."

* * *

><p>Adrian stood from where she sat, eying Alucard intently. Unable to comprehend the hold he had over her, and how every time she saw him it seemed like the worst seem to surface. Her hands slipped into the warm contents of her bag, groping at the clothing that were packed for her. She could feel his eyes recording her actions, he watched every move she made. Finally, she grabbed whatever she could from the bag, pulling it out. A raven colored blouse along with matching plain trousers, with suspenders attached. The outfit was completely different from yesterday, but it was relieving to see that her wardrobe wasn't limited to making her appear as a sweet innocent angel.<p>

"Interesting," Alucard said, before gesturing for her to head over to the bathroom.

"I will, but one question," she hesitated, waiting to see his nod of approval, and then cleared her throat, gaining the confidence needed to complete her inquiry, "why a bar early parts of the day? It screams an obvious front. I didn't smell an ounce of liquor on him when he escorted me."

"Haven't you notice the lack of residents here?" Oblivious, it wasn't brought to her attention until now. The entire day consisted of seeing only a hand full of people hastily making their way down the street.

"You set me up."

"...Me?"

"Yes, you. This isn't the typical town. Everyone here seems relatively shady, and you gave me the impression that I was infiltrating."

"You are, my dear. For all they know, you're some over-privileged princess set up in an expensive hotel. Besides, your focus is Dominic. Don't be fooled by his polite appearance. There's a side of himself that wasn't presented. One you're familiar with. You can feel it, can't you?" Tardily shaking her head in protest. "Nothing? Well, you will." Adrian squinted at Alucard, skeptical because of the additional information. Sadly, now wasn't the time to contemplate them, just action. She watched as her master began phasing through the wall, as he typically did. This was her cue to cross over to the bathroom, clothing folded over her forearm as she entered the bathroom. A churning feeling in her stomach formed as she bathed, and once again when she was done and dressing.

"Maybe he was right about me," she muttered to herself.

A cool breeze pushed crimson tendrils away from her countenance as she stood in front of the bar. Her eyes searching desperately to see a person, anyone. Desolate streets made her feel uneasy. That aching feeling in her chest formed, hand immediately pressed against her chest, tempted to take several steps back. She could feel it, they knew she was coming. This town, seemed so empty, so... lifeless. The air caused chills that ran up her spine, shuddering as she took the few steps necessary to enter the bar. Like the streets, the bar was utterly deprived of people. As she grew closer and closer to a door that was labeled, 'Employees Only', her heartbeat sped up. Feeling like her heart may thump loud enough to be audible. Despite it, her hand grabbed hold of the doorknob, turning it, pausing briefly, and then pushing it open. Bemusement plastered on her countenance as she looked around the room. The smell of blood traveled to her nostrils as she took several steps back. He knew what she was. She covered her countenance with her hands, attempting to erase the sight of the mangled limbs. There was nothing but blood, and the rare traces of body parts that she could make out. Her brother's distressful scream played in her head, unable to clear her mind at this point. Suspenders trailing after her as she darted out of the bar, stopping, boots splashing in a puddle of blood that was not there before. It was disgusting, and she could feel her control slipping away with every passing second. Adrian felt momentary weakness and appalled by her thoughts. Picturing herself kneeling, incapable of having restraint; desperately slurping up the blood. _Ria..._ The voice belonged to her brother, her Eric. A ruby red ring formed around her emerald irises. Removing herself further from the bar, heading towards the hotel.

"The little experiment worked wonders, _Reese."_ Dominic stated, voice filled with malice as he grinned. This brought the medium framed female to a full halt. "We're not fools to think you were some innocent girl who just so happen to wander in town. I mean, we did get the unsuspecting visitors, upper-class individuals trying to get away from their troubles. Too bad that they never left, huh? Besides, you seem too perfect, my little draculina. Every aspect was too perfect, even your timing."

"You're a monster."

"And what are you? A saint, I think not!" He scoffed.

"What do you know?"

"You feast on blood, girl. We're no different, you and I."

"We're on different wavelengths."

"Keep deluding yourself..." He observed carefully as her arm crossed over her abdomen, a crippling pain causing her to double over. "Too much for you? Maybe Hellsing should have sent someone with more experience." A sigh of disappointed emitted from the man, casually reaching behind his back, and taking out a gun; firing a round. His eyes widen as he watched the female duck down, on all fours, panting heavily. Another round was fired, but was easily dodged once again. Messy crimson tendrils covering her face from sight as she stood straight, calmly walking towards him. Dominic fired three more rounds, Adrian's movements became impossible to follow. "Weaklings like yourself shouldn't be permitted to live," he bellowed. Without warning, the female lunged forward, thrusting her arm forward, luckily Dominic was able to evade, tumbling across the ground, and then quickly standing up and rushing inside of the hotel. Hands fumbling as he attempted to reload his gun, gaze lifting to the window, and back down. "Why isn't she moving?" He made his way over to the stairs, glancing over his shoulder.

A loud thud along with the door being effortlessly kicked down. Once reaching the second floor, he made a quick detour, locking the door behind him, knowing full well that it wouldn't contain the creature chasing after him. Forcefully opening the window, squeezing through it, and climbing the fire escape. _What the hell, that weak wench couldn't possible be that strong...She's like a completely different person_, he thought. Dominic attempted to force one of the windows open, but it was locked from the inside. He leaned back, foot flying forward with a large amount of force. The bottom of his shoe slammed several times against the window, until it shattered into tiny glass shards. Using the butt of his gun to clear the remainder, that prodded upwards, and then climbing inside of the room. Shockingly, shuddering as he felt an unexpected draft, the sound of large objects effortlessly being tossed around. Fully prepared on fleeing, if possible, as he opened the door, arm extended while pointing a gun towards the empty halls; bemusement. His heart began racing, eyes frantically searching for the source of the sounds, tardily stepping out into the hallway. She was watching him, but from where? Taunting him in the dimly lit corridors, waiting for him to slip up, and expressing mirth. He spun around quickly, firing his last round, hitting nothing but a wooden door. Dainty hands slithered up his backside, breasts pressed against his back as she violently slammed him against a wall. Devious smirk forming on her countenance, arms looped underneath his, one hand gripping roughly around his neck, squeezing, the other constricting his hands together.

"Out of bullets, I see." She whispered in his ear. "I want to take my time with you, it's the least I can do for all the trouble you've went through, just for little me." He was gasping for air at this point, attempting to maneuver out of her grasp. Unexpectedly, she removed her hand from around his neck, feeling her sharp canines sinking into his flesh, free hand tearing one of the suspenders off her pants, tying it around his wrists. "Men like you disgust me... I knew what you were thinking, you were going to have your fun before finishing me off. Reason why you egged me on, right?" The tip of her tongue brushed against the puncture wound before saying, "The world needs to be wiped clean of disgusting wretches like you. Those who purposely make your victims suffer, those who torment and get sick gratification from those groveling in pain... You feel like a man when they can't fight back, huh? _He_ thought so too, and..." She paused, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, before turning sideways, forcing him back into the room. Dominic rushed towards the window, only to have his shirt grabbed. "No, no. Just like him, you run. Weakling, you say? I'll show you the meaning of feeling incapable of defending yourself!" He collapsed on top of the glass, yelping in response. Adrian pounced on top of him, hand clasped around a shard of glass, grinning manically. "You brought this side out... no, I needed to bring it out. I need to take everything about you, reduce you to nothing, Dominic. You're right, Dominic, we're not so different, but as I said before, we're on different spectra. Monsters exist, but I was one before _turning_. Now, be still for me will you, I need my signature on my property." Adrian gently pressed the tip of the shard against soft flesh, and then began applying more pressure. Carving upwards and then downwards before applying a horizontal line across the intersecting lines. Dominic squalled loudly, causing the female to place a hand over his wailing chasm. "Oh, come on, you've done worse than this, look at this town. So empty. You've deprived it of its natural inhabitants, for what? Some experiments for whomever is in charge?" She lifted the shard of glass off his skin, marveled by the italic 'A' that was forcefully embedded on his skin. Adrian then removed her hand from his mouth, allowing him to speak.

"I'll never tell you, you b -"

"Hold that thought, Dominic." Returning back to carving the letter 'R' beside the previous letter. "So, as you were saying... something around the lines of how you're not going to cave in and tell me the plans, right? The whole tough guy routine until the bitter end."

"You know, you're no better than I am!" She applauded, a series of giggling followed after.

"Trying for the ol' guilt trip? Nice one." She taunted. "Don't worry, you'll probably go out as a reliable person. I have no doubt you won't say a word on what your leader's intentions are, but..." There was a pause, fangs bared as she leaned forward, jabbing the shard of glass in the palm of his hand. "Blood has many stories to tell and aren't limited to who they tell it to."

* * *

><p>Adrian was pleased with herself, for once, she didn't have to hide the darkest portions that resided in her. Finally, her eyes locked on Dominic's, the corner of her lips curved upward as she smirked. "It's been a couple of hours, hasn't it? Can't be late for returning to my master, now can I?" She harshly tilted his head to the side, fangs sinking in his flesh, drinking. Just a little more and he'll be dead and then she'll have exactly what Hellsing needs, as well as some form of personal gain. Her eyelids descended down as she indulged in the act, making sure at this point not to waste an ounce of what was left.<p> 


End file.
